Little Preview
by mccordeal11
Summary: Prompt: Always so fucking tight for me. (not exactly but almost)


There is absolutely fucking no chance she knows.

Henry cannot wrap his mind around the idea that Elizabeth could possibly know because otherwise how irresponsible for her to walk around looking like that in public. Currently, she's standing in Henry's foyer and waiting for Henry to stand up and give her dog back. For a week, Henry had been dog-sitting Peanuts and today is pick-up day – today is also, apparently, the day Elizabeth decided to wear leggings so tight Henry can see right through them.

Red lace.

Red-laced knickers.

Red lace.

"So," Elizabeth says, trying to clear the nerves out of her voice and keep her eyes above waist level but she's having a difficult time. "Um, was he behaved?"

Henry finally stood up and hands over the young dog for Elizabeth to take. He had been prolonging the handing over in partial hope he can hide the arousal forming in his pants. "Yes," Henry replies with a warm smile. "Very well trained, I'm so impressed. Only one accident but that was my fault, I was so tired one night and I just passed out on the couch and didn't have a chance to let him out for his evening potty break. So, no hard feelings, that was on me."

Elizabeth smiles a little, blushing as she feels his gaze wander back down to her black leggings and her long legs. "Great," she says and forces her eyes back up to Henry's face. "Thanks, Henry."

"No problem, Elizabeth."

"Um, how much do I owe you, again?" She has no choice but to set Peanuts down so she can dig out her wallet and she's pretty sure her face matches the red hue of Henry's burgundy shirt.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Elizabeth. I don't mind watching little Peanuts. We're best buddies, huh, boy?" Henry immediately turns on the cutesy baby talk and Peanuts wags his tail in response. Elizabeth isn't one to baby talk her dog but hearing Henry do it melts her heart.

"Um, Elizabeth," Henry says and then almost chokes as Elizabeth turns around and bends over. She's rooting around the dog toy crate. Sweat breaks out along Elizabeth's brow and he wonders how many squats Elizabeth does for that perfect peach-shaped butt she has.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asks as she continues to dig around. "Just looking for his new toy, it's his favorite as you might have already noticed."

"Um… Well…" Henry coughs and clears his throat.

_Seriously, how does Elizabeth not know his leggings are completely transparent?_ He thought.

"Found it!" Elizabeth straightens and thankfully turns back around to hand over a small stuffed bunny which Peanuts immediately takes into his mouth. "Good boy, we love our Mr. Rabby, don't we?"

Henry is fairly certain his heart is going to shatter all over the tile. "Elizabeth, do you… are you… Um…" he's not sure how to tell Elizabeth her clothing is a distraction without revealing how he's been checking Elizabeth out ever since he opened the door.

"Do I, what?" Elizabeth asks politely. Always so polite.

"Your leggings. Um, they're very… tight. Like I-can-see-your-underwear tight," Henry blurts out even as his face warms up hotter than any sun.

Elizabeth's eyes widen, and she quickly drops her eyes down but then spins around trying to check herself. Henry stares at the floor while Elizabeth checks out her own butt.

"Oh, oh my God, I've been all over town in this outfit," Elizabeth gasps and Henry glances up to see Elizabeth's face a nice shade of pink. "No one said anything- wow, um, I'm sorry, Henry."

"It's okay, Elizabeth, I just wanted you to know…" He would certainly pay to see Elizabeth in more leggings like the pair she has on but he doesn't want Elizabeth to be embarrassed either. She always does wear a fucking tight pair of leggings but never this see-through.

"Thank you…" Elizabeth says and rubs the back of her neck. "I guess I should go change…"

"Yes," Henry says. She slowly takes Peanuts' leash in her hand. "Um, I'll see you around?"

"Yes," Elizabeth says and nods, still red in the face. "Thanks for letting me know about the clothes."

"Yeah- no- no problem, Elizabeth." Henry ducks his head, his face burning as much as Elizabeth's.

She turned around quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment and almost bumped into the door.

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth says. "Yep, just fine. Gonna go."

"Uh- okay. See you around." Henry reaches forward to open the door and Elizabeth tries to avoid eye contact as she hurries back across the street, practically dragging Peanuts in his wake.

Despite their distance, Henry can't help but continue to picture Elizabeth's perfectly shaped butt in those black leggings. "Red lace," he mutters. He'd have to remember that the next time he stops at the mall.


End file.
